So Why in the Name of Azar Would You Tell Me That?
by Princess Leyla
Summary: Raven Roth swore she would never fall in love. Richard Grayson unwillingly breaks her oath. There are obviously not enough Highschool!AUs out there, so I'm adding one to the collection! T for safety.
1. Cold as Ice

**Hi. This is the Doctor. If you're reading this, I'm probably already dead. Just kidding!**

 **This is a fan fiction website. In fact, why am I even writing this, huh? The song is by Foreigner, and Titanic is not mine.**

Chapter 1: Cold as Ice 

"No, Jack! I will come with YOU and kill you because of my stupidity!" a fake, shrill, and pompous voice traveled through the air.

"Rose, I love you. So let's just get on a boat made of driftwood and die a slow painful death with each other!" a deeper fake voice followed.

Then there was a bunch of giggles and snorts. This was a regular Friday night at the Roth household.

I was sitting on my bed alongside Jinx and Cyborg, making fun of Titanic with the volume muted and no subtitles in a room with magazine covers hanging on every bare inch of the walls. There was also a signed book festival poster and multiple post cards and drawings from who-knows-when-and-where on the almost maxed out walls. The floor consisted of messy carpeting, and books and yarn.

We finished Titanic a few minutes later, and Cyborg got up to go.

"Got to go finish my homework! See you later?" The tall metal man asked. Jinx and I merely nodded, and he left the room as carefully as possible. Us being the remaining people, Jinx and I turned on another movie; a chick flick. I was the plot line expert of the trio; Cyborg and Jinx did the voices as I anticipated the next actions.

After a while of faking Sandy and Danny Zuko's voices, we turned off the movie because it wasn't half as much fun as doing it with Cyborg. "So... All those girls were pretty stupid, huh? Acting through _love_...Ugh! It makes me want to throw up!" I sneered.

"Oh, I love you! Oh, I love you too! They should seriously anticipate that they will eventually break up, then get back together!" Jinx added to our rant.

"Hey Jinx..." probed my calmer voice.

"Yeah? What?" was the harsher reply.

"Promise me that we'll never fall in love, okay?" I whispered.

"I swear. I don't want to be at those bimbos' level!" replied Jinx.

I grinned, then added,"Yeah. As if a guy could make me happy! He would have to have jet black hair, and intelligent blue eyes. He would also have to have thick glasses and be pretty smart. There is no guy I know like that. Therefore, love will not be knocking on my door any time soon." Jinx pulled out a sketchpad with an evil grin plastered unto her face. She set to work sketching my perfect guy. After a few minutes, the final sketch was complete. The boy in the drawing looked pretty close to how I imagined him. We both looked at the drawing. Then I looked up and snorted. Jinx laughed loudly, and I joined in. We laughed long and hard for a good amount of time.

Jinx calmed down a little. "Why don't you take this, Raven? I really want you to be happy..." Jinx murmured, then snorted. "Nah, you'll never fall in love! You're too judgmental and picky. I bet this guy doesn't even exist, huh?"

I laughed along, knowing that even if I fell in love, the recipient of my love would never love me back. I didn't care about that, though, because every living being that knew me knew that I, Raven Roth, would never, ever fall in love. Just in case, I shoved it into my binder.

We both drifted off a few minutes later.


	2. Total Eclipse of the Heart

**Total Eclipse of the Heart belongs to Bonnie Tyler.**

Chapter 2: Total Eclipse of the Heart

Cyborg's POV

At the beginning of the school year, the fateful year of mistakes and broken hearts, _the_ year commenced.

Senior year.

I met Jinx, Raven and Kal (or Aqualad, as he was the son of Aquaman) outside of our homeroom, which housed a snoring (and drooling, might I add) Mr. Neil Richards. An early pioneer of Jump city High dubbed him affectionately Mad Mod, and the name stuck.

"So, Raven... You'll finally fall in love this year, huh?" I joked. Everyone else snorted and laughed, including Raven. I wiped my one human eye because it was tearing up.

"Yeah, right. I'll fall in _loooove._ Geez, Cyborg, I thought you knew. I am a freaking ICE QUEEN!" Raven mocked Garfield, the little grass-stain of a friend, who could also be called Beast Boy. The other day, Beast boy went on a rant about how Raven would never fall in love, and included the Ice Queen part. The bell rang, and a mob of freshman girls ran, hovered, and flew towards a fixed point at the end of a hallway.

"Oh, man! I bet that there's a new 'hot' guy standing right there!" Aqualad cracked, as the girls clad in pink (mind you, not all of them, of course) trampled Beast Boy, Karen (or Bumblebee), Terra, Speedy and Kid Flash who tried avoiding the mob. Raven reached out with her demon powers, and she took hold of them, and carried them to our location. We then entered our homeroom.

"Calm down, my duckies! It is a new semester, so I believe that it is time for a new PROJECT!" Mad Mod squeaked in his British accent. The whole class groaned.

 _This is going to be a long year..._ I thought, sighing.

...

At the end of homeroom, Raven, Jinx, and I were walking down the hallway.

 _Turn around,_

 _Every now and then I get a little bit lonely_

 _And you're never coming 'round_

Raven turned her head slightly, and then her eyes widened. She grabbed a crumpled sheet of paper from her binder, and pored over it then looked up.

 _Turn around_  
 _Every now and then I get a little bit terrified_

 _And then I see the look in your eyes_

Raven pointed at her paper, then raised a trembling finger to the part in the crowd, which had parted like Moses and the Red Sea. Jinx's eyes widened as well, and I just had to snatch the paper to see what was going on.

 _Turn around, bright eyes,_

 _Every now and then I fall apart_

On the paper was scribbled "Raven's dream guy. Drawing by Jinx Spellman." I looked up and saw the guy at the end of the hallway staring at Raven in shock, holding a paper.

 _Once upon a time I was falling in love,_

 _But now I'm just falling apart_

 _There's nothing I can do,_

 _Total Eclipse of the Heart_

The eternal moment ended a few seconds later, with both parties very shaken.

" _DID YOU FREAKING SEE HIM?!"_ Jinx squealed.

"Looks like Raven has fallen in love, after all." I added, giddy. A lamp broke, and I knew what happened.

 _Raven was in LOVE._

 **Yep. I just got away with that. thank you, Bonnie Tyler, for the song about turning around and being blinded.**

 **Later, taters!**


	3. Waterloo

Chapter 3:Waterloo

 **Waterloo belongs to ABBA.**

A girl with bright red hair moved into my field of vision as I tried taking notes in debate. "Dude, move it! I am trying to copy down the resolutions for the tournament!" I nearly yelled.

"I give the sincerest of apologies! I would only like to make a quick request." She spoke brightly.

"What, paint your cheeks with rainbows and unicorns?" said I, sarcastically, of course.

"No, yet that would be the most WONDERFUL! I would only like you to answer a quick question. Are you in knowledge of who the crowd parted for this morning?"

I turned bright red, and turned to look and see if our teacher had overheard. Fortunately, Mr. Wilson was passed out cold, and our peers just prodded at him and drew faces on his mask. I slowly nodded.

"That is the most excellent! You shall be my rival for Richard Grayson!" giggled she. I snorted with contempt.

"Me? A rival for a girl like you? First, I don't want to compete. Have him. Second, if I were to compete with YOU, I think we BOTH know who would win. Obviously, you!" I replied, trying to hold back my laughter.

"Even so, my name is Kori Anders. I am a student of the exchange, coming from Tameran. Goodbye, Raven. Best of fortune to you, and may the best one bathe in victory!" Kori chirped, then floated out of the class. I just shook my head and finished copying down my notes.

 _Richard Grayson, eh? Looks more like a Robin to me._ I shook my head to clear my thoughts. The bell rang and Mr. Wilson awoke with a start. I sprinted out of the classroom after shoving my things into a backpack, so I would not be caught in the aftermath.

"Hey, Raven. Um... Raven? Is...Is it _that_ time of month again?" Cyborg grimaced.

I turned my head to look at the seat of my pants, and I saw a red splotch which looked suspiciously like blood.

"Nope! Meh, I really don't care. I mean, it's freaking high school. If you don't have your period yet, there is something seriously messed up with your body." I used my demon powers to clean off the splotch. Cyborg just shrugged and we kept on walking until we got to our small group of misfits. I saw Kori grinning evilly and maliciously out of the corner of my eyes. I just blinked and talked on.

Two could play at this game.


End file.
